Possibilities are Endless
by Schwerelos
Summary: [Series of Kraine Drabbles] Different situations. Not completely logical. Of all kinds of flavors.
1. Hydrophobia

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco.

_Series of(random) situations that don't have to be completely logical. Just romantic / funny / maybe a bit angsty; but most of all, Kraine-ish._

* * *

**Possibilities are Endless**

_Hydrophobia_

"Washtubs, hmm" Kratos looked towards the small crafts of wood floating in the water. This ought to be interesting.

"Ahhh!" Everybody turned around to check the Professor. It was unlikely of her to act that way.

"Ahhh?" Lloyd asked. He never thought there was something scary Professor Raine could be afraid of.

"I was just about to say 'Ahhh, this is gonna be fun!" she added in a non-convincing voice. Lloyd stared skeptically at her.

Genis shrugged, and mounted one of the washtubs, followed by Lloyd, who helped Colette with hers.

Raine was still standing uncomfortably at the edge of the port until Kratos came and carried her to one of the washtubs. Immediately blushing, she protested in vain; as she saw that the aquatic vessel was already too far from land to be able to get off it.

Feeling her heart thumping furiously inside her, (but of course, it was because of the water), she held tightly to her 'captor' and hid her face in his chest.

The distress in her body swiftly disappeared. She didn't dare look up, but she could tell he was smiling. She felt rather safe in his arms.


	2. Trust

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco.

_Series of(random) situations that don't have to be completely logical. Just romantic / funny / maybe a bit angsty; but most of all, Kraine-ish._

* * *

**Possibilities are Endless**

_Trust_

How was I supposed to know?

Everything feels so confusing right now.  
I believed him and now…  
But no, I still believe him.  
I have nothing left if I don't.

I always saw in him that bitter smile in his eyes.  
I had no idea it was about something so drastic.

How could I?  
If he never told me.

I won't question him now.  
Not until I see him again.  
Then he'll see.

But the nerve of him!

_I miss him…_

I want him back.  
_Soon_.

I know I'll see him again.  
I know he'll eventually return.  
I do not doubt _that_.

It's just…  
When?

Trust me, you said.  
But you could never promise you wouldn't hurt me.  
Alright, I'll trust you.  
I know you'll be back.  
For me, and your son.

Yes.  
For both of us.


	3. Treason

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco.

_Series of(random) situations that don't have to be completely logical. Just romantic / funny / maybe a bit angsty; but most of all, Kraine-ish._

* * *

**Possibilities are Endless**

_Treason_

I never though I'd meet someone like her. Such a magnificent mind, a tender heart, and beautiful face. I felt something sting my heart once I met her, and I… I felt so guilty.

Traveling with her was such an enlightening experience. She was always full of surprises. I thought I could decipher her, but there was something unexpected about her. Guess that is why she is so exquisite. Her complexity is astounding.

Betraying her was so difficult. I wanted to hurt her, I wanted to forget her, I wanted to make her hate me. I would probably deserve it. But it just made it all worst.

It just made me… miss her, need her. Love her more.

I had thought, once I lost you, that all possibility of happiness was over for me in this life, and then… I met her. And the idea of being happy by betraying you, your memory, made me feel such a traitor. Guess that's what I truly am. But I won't turn back.

I had fallen in love with her.


	4. Unexpected

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco.

_Series of(random) situations that don't have to be completely logical. Just romantic / funny / maybe a bit angsty; but most of all, Kraine-ish._

* * *

**Possibilities are Endless**

_Unexpected_

Lloyd, Genis and Colette went to the Martel Temple and met a mysterious mercenary. Nobody knew anything about him, except hat he had an amazing talent with swordsmanship. Lloyd was terribly jealous of him, and Genis didn't like him much. He had just been paid to be Colette's guardian through her Journey of Regeneration. Even though they barely knew if they could trust him, they had been placed in his care. Of course Lloyd wouldn't let Colette travel alone with him, like ever! So in they went into the Martel Temple and experienced their first battles and faced their first enemies. Lloyd hated to admit, he still had much to learn.

After meeting Angel Remiel, apparently Colette's true father, Professor Raine joined in the expedition. She was about to reprimand them for not obeying her orders when she saw him.

"K-Kratos?"

He was taken aback at first, ready to unsheathe his sword if necessary, until he saw her; his scarlet eyes suddenly lit by its inner fire.

"Raine?"

She ran up to him, and hugged him, surprising everybody with this action. Wasn't he just an unknown character met by some random set of destiny?

"R…Raine, how do you know this guy?"

She was not able to answer her brother's question because the mercenary suddenly took her in his arms and kissed her. Lloyd and Genis looked away, too disgusted with the situation. Colette however, was completely moved.

"Awww, how romantic"


	5. Secrets

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco. 

_Series of(random) situations that don't have to be completely logical. Just romantic / funny / maybe a bit angsty; but most of all, Kraine-ish._

**

* * *

**

**Possibilities are Endless**

Secrets

"What?!" Lloyd's eyes were looking from his father to the woman right beside him.

"Raine, I can't understand it… how is that even possible?"

"Well… uhm…" the silver-haired woman blushed a little, while her hands entwined perfectly between the mercenary's "You know how I'm a half-elf, right?"

Both boys nodded. "Riiiight"

Kratos kept staring at something in the horizon.

Raine shifted a little, more nervous than ever.

"I… uhm… kinda lied about my age…"

She immediately hided behind Kratos; surprising him.

Genis moved him aside… "Raine…?"

"Well…" she played with her fingers "I had to make an excuse for having a baby in my possession"

Genis was shocked.

"And me…?" Lloyd as afraid to ask

She turned to he red haired swordsman. It was his turn to answer.

"Uhm… it's all relative, son…"

Lloyd didn't want to hear his excuse

"Unbelievable!!!"

He ran off, followed by a puzzled Genis.

Raine giggled a bit and then Kratos smiled.

"They'll understand, won't they?"

"I'm sure… give them some time"

And they left, their hands still entwined.

* * *

**A/N:** I just _HAD_ to upload this! Even if its randomness surpasses any level of sanity XDD  
(Patty-chan, you know I uploaded this for you! xD)


	6. Gotta go my own way

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco. 

_Series of(random) situations that don't have to be completely logical. Just romantic / funny / maybe a bit angsty; but most of all, Kraine-ish._

**A/N**: I strongly recommend reading this while hearing to the related song _"Gotta go my own way" _from the **High School Musical 2** Soundtrack. You might not like the movie, but the song is extremely powerful, and it was really screaming for some fic.

Sadly, I don't have enough time to write whatever I fancy, so this small drabble will have to do. At least until I write it decently. Since the idea is quite adorable (especially when combined with the related part of the song) I thought of posting it.

Situation (since it's not quite explicit): He had come and gone more times than she could handle. And now, after he is finally giving himself a chance to love, she is the one that wants out. Her heart wouldn't be able to manage another deception.

_Italics - lyrics_

* * *

**Possibilities are Endless**

_Gotta go my own way_

_  
I leave today…  
__coz I gotta do what's best for me  
_…_you'll be okay._

Kratos couldn't believe her words. After all of this time, **she** was leaving. He knew he had not behaved as a gentleman until now (quite the contrary, in fact), but he thought she still wanted to give them a chance.

"_What about us?"_

It was not as if he had the right to criticize her anything. But he couldn't help feeling overwhelmed by the thought of losing her like this.

-Raine, are you serious?! Are you just going to give up on us like that?

"_What about everything we've been through?"_

They had to surpass numerous obstacles to be where they were now. He had finally learned the lesson; he was finally ready to be with her.

-Was everything that happened **in vain**?

"_What about trust?"_

She had never doubted him. She had never questioned him. She had believed in him until the end and waited and waited, and waited until she could no more.

-You betrayed us and left. You came back to us and then you left again. You came back, yet again, and still, you left. Now you expect me to believe that you won't go once more?

"_You know I never wanted to hurt you"_

She was right, he knew. But he had expected she would understand. She knew his reasons for every single time he had left. It was something that had to be done… every single time.

-You know that I had to, Raine. You **know** that it was my duty at first and then-

"_What about me?"_

Of course she could understand. She was bright enough to do so. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. That every time he left her heart wouldn't break over and over again.

Of course she could understand why he had acted that way. But that didn't mean that she hadn't had enough of it.

-You never thought of how I felt, did you? You were just thinking of me as the 'bright professor', who could somehow share your view of things. You never considered my feelings. If I am holding you back from doing what you have to, then I'll just let you be.

"_What am I supposed to do?"_

She was crying. She was restraining herself but he could notice the small and delicate tears that were watering her eyes. And he didn't know how to react; he didn't know how he could make her see that he had always cared, that he wanted to **try**.

-Raine… what do you want me to do? What do you want me to say?

"_I gotta leave but I'll miss you"_

She breathed in and out, gathering all the strength she had at the moment to say what she had to.

-Nothing. This time, I'll be the one leaving.

She felt she was breaking; her legs almost betrayed her as she left. But she knew that it was the right thing to do.

She had to walk away from him.

_I've got to move on and be who I am  
__I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
__We might find our place in this world someday  
__But at least for now,  
__I gotta go my own way._

* * *

Reviews would be lovely. 


End file.
